His Goddess
by JiN NyLLe
Summary: There she was, standing with all her glory... To any person she would seem like a goddess, but to Sasuke Uchiha, she was his light, his hime, his Hinata...


In the middle of the calm and beautiful night, a man can be seen hiding at the top of a tree. His gaze fixed at a beautiful figure below. The said figure is standing at the shadow of the tree and a rustle of clothes falling at the ground can be heard.

After some time, the figure emerged and walked at the middle of the pond at the center of the clearing. There she stood with all her glory gazing at the moon that does not compare to her pearly lavender orbs. With midnight blue hair that fall straight at her back, porcelain soft skin, and curvy body that any woman would die for, she started to move her body seductively.

To any person, she might be mistaken for a goddess because of her ethereal beauty; but for Sasuke Uchiha, she is his light, his princess, his Hinata.

As she danced at the middle of the pond, water started to swirl around her, following her every move like it was a part of her. The scene was absolutely breathtaking and magnificent.

Sasuke watched her intensely with his shanringan to take in every inch of her. He taking in all and every detail his _hime_ presented to him, and her dancing with all her heart. After an hour, his _hime_ stopped dancing and looked at his direction with the most heart-warming smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"Sasuke", she said with her beautiful angelic voice as she walked at the edge of the pond near the tree.

Sasuke came down and deactivated his sharingan and gave her one of his rare smiles, the smile that is only for her.

"Have you already known that I was there?"

"Yes", as she blushed and looked down

"Then why did you continue to dance _hime_?", he asked as a smirk formed into his face

"Well, I just wanted you to see it", she said as she tried to cover herself with her arms

Sasuke was very well pleased at his _hime's response _and started to walk towards her and put his arms around her hips.

"Don't be shy _hime_", he said as he cupped her chin and made her look at him

HInata was in a trance as she looked at his onyx eyes with all the warmth that was only for her, the eyes that she loved so much.

As HInata looked at him, he quickly placed one of his hands at the back of her neck and kissed her. The kiss was deep and yet it was sweet, it was what they would call intoxicating. He then pulled their faces away from each other to gasp for air but not too far away. As their breath returned, he kissed her again with so much passion and trailed his hand on her hips down to her thigh and massaged them. Hinata moaned a little and Sasuke then broke the kiss and started trailing kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. His other hand then went down to cup her right breast while he sucked and licked at her neck. He heard her moan from pleasure and a surged of pride flowed through him.

Hinata couldn't think straight because of the pleasure that he was giving to her. Her breathing is now ragged and she tried so hard to concentrate on her breathing as she clutched at her lover's raven hair. She then felt his head go down to lick and suck at her left nipple. She moaned louder this time as he played with her.

Sasuke couldn't control it much longer and he was getting really hard. He then pushed her to the ground and continued with his ministrations. The hand that is massaging her thigh came down to her womanhood and she suddenly gasp. He fingered her and she moaned louder every time. He then inserted one of his fingers and then another and pulled it in and out until she climaxed.

Hinata was really wet and is panting from her sudden climax. She then felt Sasuke stop his ministrations and took his clothes off. HInata just lay there admiring his tone body. He returned on top of her and kissed her deeply while Hinata's hand was wandering from his chest to his abdomen. She heard him groan and quickly he parted her legs and positioned himself in between them.

He first looked up to her asking with his eyes for permission and Hinata smiled at him. He took it as a sign to continue and inserted his member into her. He heard her intake a breath and slowly pulled in and out of her until he heard her moan and felt her legs tightening around him. He then moved faster and faster until both of them reached their climax.

Exhausted, he fell at her side and encircled his arms around her as he pulled her closer. He kissed her on the lips tenderly as he saw her drift off to sleep and admire the goddess in his arms. By then he came up with a resolution that he'll never let her go.


End file.
